elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eorlund Gray-Mane
is considered to be the best blacksmith in Skyrim, forging weapons and armor for The Companions at the Skyforge in Whiterun. However, he is not a direct member of the Companions. Eorlund is a Nord and can usually be found working at the Skyforge, just north of Jorrvaskr, up the stairs. He is normally seen crafting Skyforge Weapons for The Companions. Eorlund makes weapons such as the Skyforge Dagger which can be found in the Inventory of Aela The Huntress if she is your companion. Family As a member of the Gray-Mane family, he strongly supports the Stormcloaks. If the Stormcloaks capture Whiterun, Eorlund's brother, Vignar Gray-Mane, becomes Jarl. His children are Avulstein, Thorald, and Olfina. Eorlund is married to Fralia Gray-Mane, who can be found at her market stall in the Plains District of Whiterun selling any jewelry Eorlund crafts. According to Fralia, the only topic Eorlund will talk about is the Skyforge, though she mentions that the Dragonborn might be able to get him to talk about "those dung-sniffing Battle-Borns." Interactions Skyforge Steel After passing the trial and joining The Companions, Eorlund crafts a special Skyforge weapon of the Dragonborn's choice. He also teaches Master level Smithing after completing the quest Take Up Arms. Training He is the master trainer of Smithing in Skyrim. Up to level 90 for all master trainers. Companions Main Questline Take Up Arms After Vilkas tests the Dragonborn's arm in the training area behind Jorrvaskr, he sends the Dragonborn to Eorlund Gray-Mane in the Skyforge to get his sword sharpened. Eorlund mentions that his wife is in grieving (probably a reference to his missing son Thorald; see Missing in Action) and that he needs to get back to her, he asks a favor of the Dragonborn: to bring Aela back her shield. Completion of this task makes the Dragonborn part of the Jorrvaskr faction, and enables Eorlund Gray-Mane as a trainer. Purity of Revenge Eorlund informs the Dragonborn that the Skyforge has become "young" once again. This specifically alludes to the option to craft Nord Hero Weapons and Ancient Nord Armor at the Skyforge. Glory of the Dead After Kodlak's funeral, Eorlund will ask the Dragonborn to give him the collected fragments of Wuuthrad so he can prepare them for mounting. Then, after tasking the Dragonborn with retrieving the final piece of Wuuthrad in Kodlak's personal chambers, Eorlund will thank the Dragonborn and tell him/her that the Circle is waiting for them in The Underforge. After the conversation in the Underforge, Eorlund will appear with Wuuthrad, fully reforged, which he passes to the player. Quotes *''"Gods be praised!" When asked "What do you have for sale?" *"The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered." '' *''"A blade is a weapon, a tool, and tools are made to be broken, and repaired."'' -'' After repairing Wuuthrad. *"By Ysmir's beard, I'm not one for humor. You know who the Companions are, so quit your askin'." -'' ''When asked about the Companions, after having already become a Companion. *"Huh? Are you blind, girl/boy? I'm a blacksmith. Any fool can see that." -'' When asked what he does. When asked for a new weapon, after Companion initiation: *''"A blade! It shall be as sharp as Fraila’s tongue." – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Sword. *"Ah, the sneaky type, eh? I think we can fix you right up." – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Dagger.'' *''"Just like Ysgramor himself." – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Battleaxe.'' *''"Sure you can handle it? Ha! Of course you can." – When asked for a Skyforge Steel Greatsword.'' *''"Now that's a smart weapon. Light, strong, useful. Crack some skulls for me." –'' When asked for a Skyforge Steel War Axe. Trivia * Eorlund will become frustrated if he feels he is being asked stupid questions. *If the Dragonborn is a Companion and finds themselves in battle against anyone inside Whiterun, Eorlund aids the Dragonborn in battle. *It is possible for him to die during dragon attacks on Whiterun, leaving the Skyforge unoccupied. *Should Eorlund die before he is spoken to after Purity of Revenge, it is impossible to forge draugr and Nordic items using the Skyforge. *When asked what he has for sale, Eorlund responds with "Gods be praised!" This can either be him simply being thankful and praising the gods, or he is happy the Dragonborn isn't trying to chat with him, as he often states that he isn't the one for conversation. *Everything sold to Eorlund is put in the chest under the Skyforge. *If, after the Dragonborn becomes the Harbinger, they ask him who the Companions are he will get mad and say that they're being a fool. *When Fralia Gray-Mane is asked who the best blacksmith in Skyrim is, she will respond that those from around Skyrim don't ask questions like that, and will say that it is Eorlund, but if he is dead, she will curse the Dragonborn for bringing sad memories to her and will say that the Skyforge runs cold. *Adrianne Avenicci will say, if Eorlund is dead, the following line: "I don't claim to be the best smith in Whiterun, Eorlund Gray-Mane was that and more. But now he's dead. All I ask is a fair chance." *Eorlund was voiced by Paul Ganus. Bugs * Eorlund has upwards of 70,000 on him, due to the fact he seems to not be actually buying any items the Dragonborn attempts to sell him. He accepts the item, but his gold neither decreases, nor does the Dragonborn receive payment. In essence, he gets it for free. (source needed) * Sometimes Eorlund appears to randomly get knocked off of the Skyforge sometimes, with his dead body usually landing next to Jorrvaskr. (Whether he dies from the fall or something else is yet to be known.) (Needs confirmation) * If he catches the Dragonborn pickpocketing him, he may not react at all. * Texture glitch can cause the entire forge / hill to disappear, aside from objects. if this happens while Eorlund is working, he can fall to his death in empty space. at this point he either disappears, or his body gets thrown to a random location within Whiterun. * If the Dragonborn attacks a child in Whiterun, Eorlund may try to attack the child and chase him/her around Whiterun until the child flees or goes into a building. The same thing occurs to Vignar Gray-Mane and all Companions members in the area at the time. * When Eorlund enters the Underforge, he is holding an iron sword and a hammer in one hand. * Occasionally Eorlund will train the Dragonborn in smithing up to level 100 not the default 90. *Sometimes a minor bug may occur where Eorlund is sitting through the grindstone and partially the ground beneath. Appearances * de:Eorlund Grau-Mähne es:Eorlund Melena Gris ru:Йорлунд Серая Грива Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters